


To Explore

by Lizlow



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Tourist and Tourguide AU, written a while back as a trade whoo~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou just wanted to find a tourguide to give him a tour of this little town... scratch that, tourguides were the last thing he wanted, but without his brother, he needed one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Explore

**Author's Note:**

> This thing sure was fun to write~!

All Kisarazu Ryou was looking for when he entered this foreign town was a tour guide who actually knew their way around town. Usually, he and his brother would tagteam figuring out where everything was (with Atsushi being so much faster at it), but Atsushi had a trip separate from Ryou’s in mind this time around, and actually enacted upon it. Nevermind how hurt Ryou was though, he needed to keep searching for someone to help out.

He sighed, swearing to himself that he, in fact, would not need a tour guide. However, as he sat on the bed in his hotel room, his mind jumped to the conclusion that getting lost was less than ideal. He wasn’t going to act like a “typical” tourist though. No, that wasn’t in his nature.

He stood, moving to the bathroom, preparing for the day. He wrapped a towel around his waist, brushing out his long, black hair with long strokes. He texted Atsushi, laughing lightly as he had a small conversation with his younger twin, this laughter fading fast. Such was the way he reacted around Atsushi, separate, nothing much changed.

He kept swearing that he could get through each day of his vacation guiding himself, as if he was reluctant to simply have to talk to a tour guide. Well… so what if he was a tourist? A tourist that barely knew anything about the area, sure; but he’d figure everything out.

…Okay, maybe all that did warrant a tour guide’s assistance, but it wasn’t like he was just about to go out and get the help of someone who would be more trouble than what was truly worthwhile.

Holding a map out before him, he could read it easily. That wasn’t where the issue lay. The question was simple: Could he spot out the hot spots and make this exploration of a new area successful? This town was a town known for being relaxing, known for harboring secrets.

He scanned over the map, exasperated. It felt as if all the pre-trip planning was crumbling before him, seemingly going to naught in a moment’s notice and nothing could possibly infuriate him more so in that moment. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and he was over it. He’d just have to find a tour guide. A personal one. The less people around, the better, really.

Finally, he gave into the idea, but he would refrain from idle chat, as usual. In fact, it was his low chides and dismused stares that nearly scared past tour guides away. Since Atsushi had been there in the past to be generally friendly, Ryou was dealt with.

No matter, he stood from the bed and exited his room, locking the door behind him. Then it was down the elevator, and out the door, map in hand, hat in backpack for the moment. It wasn’t too sunny out, and he thought that maybe giving himself the time without a har wouldn’t hurt.

Moments later, and the warm rays beating down on the back of his head told him otherwise. Within seconds, he had it back on.

~

“It’s time for work, I’ll see you all later!” his smile was cheerful, his demeanor seemingly a pinnacle of affability. He stepped outside, waving to a few girls and guys that passed, winking.

What a perfect breeze on this day. He slipped his name badge into his shirt pocket. Sometimes, it was better not to wear it. The cool wind danced around him, and he took in a long breath of air. The slightly salty taste of it was to be expected, of course. It was familiar, definitely, as the dear ocean was so close by.

As a child, he had loved exploring in those caves by the sea side. He had always wanted to share this paradise that he had shared with the friends of his childhood, that he had shared with the neighbors his age. Yet, he, in all his years of working with people, showing people around, neglected to ever guide them through these caves. He knew like the back of his hands, so why would he never bother?

Perhaps, he was waiting for the one new face that so deserved to see it.

He checked into work, waving off the quiet demands he received from his boss. The “wear your nametag, Saeki,” and “Wait here for a job, Saeki!” phrases passed right through his ears. He’d find a customer by looking outside.

This was routine, really. It was a wonder he still had this job. Maybe it was because, well, at the end of the day, he’d still attract a hearty number of tourists to take tours or, at least stop by the cafe of theirs.

One stop tour guide and food spot.

“Well, the weather’s nice today.”

It really was. After all, there were the light giggles of happy girls in the air, paired with couples staying so close to each other. Must be nice.

“Miss, be careful!” Saeki said, moving quickly, catching a girl as she was about to fall flat on her face. He had only saw her forward stumble for a brief moment and knew. He smiled as she flushed and thanked him. “It’s no problem. I couldn’t let someone like you get hurt.”

Admittedly, that was one of the ways he ended up attracting customers. He waved to her as she and her friend walked off, before he prepped himself to advertise to the small agency.

~

So the place was coming up, was it? He could find his way this far, at least. Ryou thanked luck for that much. He adjusted his hat, the salty sea breeze tickling his nose. Oh, how nice it was.

Ahead, he heard someone squeak, but it wasn’t like he was just going to rush ahead and try to help. It was probably just someone falling over, and it wasn’t his business. Still, he quickened his step to one second quicker, catching the sight of a male so casually holding a girl. She was  _probably_  the one that tripped and he was  _probably_  the one that caught her.

Even from this distance, he could tell that this male would be ever so annoying.

As he got closer, he pulled the hand he had slid into his pocket out and opened the map.  _That_ place, _the_  place with that brown-haired male, was his destination? Great. He’d just try to avoid eye contact.

“Are you looking for someone to guide you through this lovely town?”

Ignore it.

“This is the place!”

Ryou stopped, “I know, that’s what the sign say’s, doesn’t it?” He faced the male, before blinking, pocketing his map, and crossing his arms.

Why in the world was this male so handsome?

And why was he smiling so earnestly? Ryou was essentially trying to outright ignore him.

“You could go in, or I could help such a nice looking fellow such as yourself out~” the male said, nudging Ryou’s arm with his elbow, winking, beaming.

“You know the area?”

“Well, I live here! Naturally!” he said. “I’m Saeki Kojirou, and you?”

“Kisarazu Ryou.”

“Join me then!”

His arm grabbed, Ryou realized he had no choice.

At least he didn’t have to pay, right? 

…Hopefully.

~

“See, when I was growing up, I used to walk around town with my friends. We’d look at the adults and ask kindly for some fruit with a smile!”

This guy is talking way too much, Ryou thought as he walked behind Saeki. He glanced around this old market place of the town, noting how so many people waved to Saeki. Did he know everyone in town?

“And, those adults, well, they could refuse!”

_It seems like that’s all that guy’s looks are useful for!_

Saeki grinned back at Ryou, “Come on, you should smile!

“Would you shush and show me somewhere interesting?”

“Ah, right, right,” Saeki nodded, but his brown eyes sparkled in cheerful interest as he looked at Ryou for a moment longer, “Do you wear that hat all the time?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks good on you. Nice color,” he chuckled as he turned around. Maybe he had found that interesting person to show the caves too. “And next, we have the Monument.”

“Is that it’s name?”

“Yes! Isn’t it creative? Ojii made it, and it’s been here for years.”

“The mayor?”

“No, Ojii’s not the mayor,” Saeki shook his head, “He’s the head of the tour guide and cafe building.”

Wasn’t that something?

 _Why does it matter that much then?_  Ryou asked himself, before he noticed Saeki examining him closely.

“Do you ever braid your hair? It would help keep you cooler - plus, the people around town would be happy to help you. Especially if I asked.”

 _Useless comment, again,_  Ryou thought, sighing. Still, it was interesting enough. Maybe if he stared silently at the back of Saeki’s head when he turned around, he’d only talk about the necessary details. Thing was, Saeki seemed to be so carefree, as if nothing could really, truly hold him back completely. Perhaps, someone could ground him, but Ryou wasn’t interested in thinking about that.

“Let’s keep going,” Ryou said simply, noting how Saeki so easily turned his attention back to the “Monument” and kept talking about it. Little stories like how it was on some important day. It was something that was cool, he supposed, but it still wasn’t quite the exploration he wanted. Still, this local really did know a lot.

~

“Next, we have the cliffs.”

_These are just cliffs…_

“A few years ago, Bane-san, Dabide, and I spent time hitting tennis balls off the cliff down to Kentarou on the beach.”

_Who are they? And why did you do that?_

“This is also a spot for picnics, and we have festivals that go on up here, and down there on the beach too,” Saeki explained, closing his eyes for a moment, letting the wind sweep over him and Ryou.

“You don’t talk much,” Saeki said, showing what Ryou discerned to be genuine concern, “Since I’m showing you around, you should at least tell me something about yourself.”

“I have a brother,” Ryou answered, with slight hesitation, “A brother who would’ve helped me find my way around town, but he didn’t come with.”

“Oh? Well, maybe your brother will stop by here one day. People come and go through here. Everyone’s faces, they’re fun to look at. Helps with the memories. And, I won’t forget you when you leave.”

There went that damn smile again, as Saeki placed a hand on Ryou shoulder. Ryou ticked, brushing Saeki’s hand off. He barely knew this male, after all!

“Is this the last thing you have to show me?”

By this point, they had been everywhere but directly on the beach, which Ryou could easily find his way to. It was getting darker, and Ryou figured that he could at least enjoy a walk on the beach in dull substitution for his hoped for adventure.

Tapping a finger to his chin, Saeki shook his head, motioning for Ryou to follow him, “No, I’ve got one more place to show you. Not many people know about it, even around here.”

“Really?” Ryou said, his interest piqued. Maybe this would be the one thing Ryou needed.

~

Saeki wasn’t the fondest of narrow spaces, but his childhood explorations had always gotten him used the small, tight beginning of the walkway that was the cave entrance. “Just follow close.” He said. Having suggested this earlier, he did it at the time he did for two reasons: One, he wanted to share it with someone like Ryou. Two, he could easily see the boredom lining Ryou features, and something like this was just the spark that should be required to mend that.

The cave’s walkway opened up more, giving the two room to breathe as they continued forward. Saeki say a bit of rubble fall to the ground before him and he quickly took a step back, putting his arm out to halt Ryou as a large rock fell and rolled off to the side. At the pace they were walking, it would have hit one of them in the head.

Further in, oh so much further in, Ryou couldn’t find himself totally liking Saeki yet, but this was certainly right up the alley of what he had been hoping this town head. This was the exploration he wanted. He even took Saeki’s help to climb up a small (but taller-than-Ryou) edge. Saeki and his completely useless handsomeness that could probably be distracting to the tourist goals of whoever he decided to help show around town.

Ryou could deal with it though, no problem.

“See? Isn’t this better?” Saeki asked, motioning forward with his hand as the cave opened up to a waterfall, water pooling under it and flowing back out toward the ocean.

“It’s better,” Ryou answered, looking at the scene as he pulled out his camera. For the memories.

Snap! Flash! Snap! Flash! He walked around, probably taking a dozen more pictures than he thought he would. The way the rocks were formed in here, in this underground waterfall structure, was astounding.

“Let’s go play in the water,” Saeki said, leading the way down. “If you get wet, it doesn’t matter. It’s all fun, isn’t it?”

Saeki splashed at Ryou, laughing.

 _He’s actually a child too,_  Ryou thought, before Saeki did it a few more times. If Saeki thought Ryou was completely annoyed, he would have stopped. But, Ryou wasn’t protesting this. After the day he had spent helping Ryou, Saeki knew he didn’t know everything, but enough to know that Ryou could very well fit in with everyone here. Saeki had met a lot of people through work, and this he was certain about.

Ryou gave in, splashing back.

Eventually, they were back outside, making sandcastles upon Saeki’s suggestion, as it was something tourists often liked to do on the beaches here. Even though the beach they were on was currently a beach for just the two of them.

Socks off, let the sand sift through their toes, Ryou silently worked on his sandcastle, before Saeki grabbed Ryou’s camera, through an arm around Ryou’s shoulder, and snapped the picture, “For the memories, right?” Saeki asked, winking as Ryou found himself flushing, ever so slightly, under the cover of the already darkening sky.

Soon, they on the backs, looking up at the starry sky, “Hey, thanks, I guess, for showing me around.”

“It’s no problem. It’s my job after all.”

Ryou was about to say something, but stopped himself in that moment. Okay, maybe he actually thought Saeki was simply a knowledgeable local and not an actual tour guide, but it wasn’t his fault.

“And my pay? Let’s see… Money isn’t necessary,” Saeki said, turning his head to look at Ryou, pressing his cheek into the sand, “Today was fun for me too. But… I guess you coming back someday, that would great.”

“Back…”

“Yes, and then you could actually see a festival. We have great reenactments. There’s this play we do, and you would make the perfect heroine~”

Ryou didn’t even look to know that he could properly aim to smack Saeki’s shoulder lightly, hearing Saeki’s laughing come from beside him. Playful, that was Saeki, but no matter. This day wasn’t terrible.

Saeki stood up, “I’ll guide you back to your hotel, since it’s late.”

And Ryou swore that he heard Saeki lowly add a  _“_ _Princess”_  to that as a joke, but it was barely audible.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Arrive, Saeki took out a paper and wrote out a copy of the “receipt” for the tour for Ryou, but it was free of charge overall.

“See you soon, I’m sure,” Saeki said, making his despature.

Ryou stood, silent for a moment, before looking at the receipt, reading it over carefully, before finding a small note on the bottom corner, telling him to flip it over. On the back? Saeki’s phone number with a small message. Ryou frowned, eyes closed as he stuffed receipt in his coat pocket. He should’ve expected something like that from a guy like that.

Ryou, reluctantly, shot Saeki a text later, only imagining the teasing he was going to get from Atsushi about it. Somehow though, Ryou didn’t mind it, the thought of Atsushi mocking him for it, the thought of Saeki carelessly wasting all that time earlier talking about useless information that wasn’t even the bit important or relevant to the actual history of the town. No, Ryou didn’t mind it.

No, he didn’t mind the fact that he actual managed to stick with a tour guide without Atsushi helping to level out everything, nor did he mind Saeki’s shameless, playful fun teases and flirting…

…He almost didn’t mind it, and he figured that another trip to here in the future wouldn’t be a terrible idea.

Perhaps Saeki could be convincing enough to get him to come back for a festival - the tour guide did know what he was talking about.

 


End file.
